


[Podfic] Russian Literature

by xinasvoice



Series: Tales From the River House [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: Nine year old Harry confronts the mystery of death.(This is a fic by copperbadge, from the Stealing Harry Universe. Read by me.)





	[Podfic] Russian Literature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Russian Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991387) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Podfic duration: 16min 13sec  
> ~ [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/russian-literature) (8MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bvozx26al4ze8j/01%20Tales%20From%20the%20River%20House.m4b?dl=0) (33.7MB)  
> Audiobook includes all four Tales From the River House  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)


End file.
